


Noli me tangere

by Ines_del_Sol



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ines_del_Sol/pseuds/Ines_del_Sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was dreaming. In his dream there was Michael, almost naked, playing with swords, dancing with them, and his arms were dripping with blood. And Michael was smiling with tears on his cheeks, and his swords were like fire. And Alex was staring at him, trying to scream but no sound could leave his mouth. And at some point he realized that he was slowly dying, and his eyes were the only organs that still stayed alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Noli me tangere - Latin - Do not touch me. This is my first Dominon - Malex fic. I haven't slashed in ages, but this time, I had to write my feelings down. Be gentle for me, darlings :) Enjoy :)

The tattoos were getting stranger. They were growing day by day, and the words were becoming more and more cryptic, vague, completely unreadable. Alex was tired, he couldn't stand it any more. The constant war with Gabriel, Michael's lies, Claire's cold hands and void that Jeep and Bixby left... it was too much. He'd become strict and rough, more than ever. Noma even said he'd become like Archangel - cold and emotionless. Suddenly he didn't need people's company, he didn't need physical contact, anything related to other beings, to anything that was involving senses. He became a killing machine - seek and destroy the 8-balls. That was the only reason he was still breathing.

The only place he felt safe was Stratosphere. He didn't care Michael was living there. Alex loved to come there, to look at the city, to sleep in Michael's huge round bed when Michael wasn't around. The bed felt like feathers, sex and lust. Like sleepless nights and something totally unknown. Something like the feeling he felt when Michael was around, his intense sight, slim body and sharp swords. Something like war and death and blood.

So Alex is sleeping in Michael's bed, and Michael couldn't stop staring at his firm body, those tattoos, that blond hair. He'd got used to humans but every single one was still different to him, so very different and stunning. He'd been studying those creatures for centuries and still - he was amazed by the form, the mentality, the colours of their skin, the weight, even by the sound of their voice or the way they are walking. For Michael, humans were thinking ants, so adorable in their fragility. 

So Michael was watching sleeping Alex and started undressing slowly, He didn't want to sleep by his side, or on the floor. Oh no, he came here to train, since he noticed that Alex had made his dormitory out of his bedroom. Michael slowly drew out his swords and started his training in front of the windows, having his back to Alex, trying to be quiet and quick, precise and lethal. His wings were hidden, he wanted to act like he was a human. He wanted to act a bit differently, maybe even slower. When he turned around in a splendid whirl, he saw Alex's eyes piercing him throughout.

\- I'm sorry, thought you wouldn't come back tonight - Alex harsh voice breaks the  
silence. He was still angry at Michael for all those things Archangel didn't tell him.

\- I'm sorry I woke you up - Michael's calm voice was like a soft hand over Alex's annoyance  
\- No problem, it's your house after all... I'm going out, give me a minute – Alex murmured  
\- You don't have to go out. I'm going to train a bit and then going for my shift. No worries. I will be out in an hour. Sleep - Michael's voice was tired - just sleep, lad.

Alex got up and approached Michael. He looked at huge bruise between his shoulder blades like someone was trying to cut off his wings but missed. He reached out to touch it but Michael suddenly turneds his head around.

\- It doesn't hurt. It will be ok soon.  
\- Still... you can fly? - Alex was amazed with his own voice, suddenly calmer.  
\- Yes but... never mind. It heals slowly. The cut was deep. - Michaels sat on the floor and crossed his legs. Alex was still staring at Michael's back and thought about all the wars he fought, all the bruises he got, all the pain and blood... do the angels bleed at all?  
\- Yes - Michael answered this unasked question - sit down, Alex, here. - Michael patted the floor in front of him. 

So Alex sat with his back to the window, looking at Archangel's arms, and shoulders, into his eyes finally.  
\- Why Michael, why - he whispers almost silently, mostly to himself, trying to understand all that knowledge that fell upon him.  
\- You humans got this privilege to have free will. We don't. We do what our Father commands. We cannot... question that. Lucifer questioned. Gabriel questioned. I was a general, I was a faithful soldier who was trying his best to fulfil His will. And even then I failed. What can I say. You are my redemption. I cannot fail you either.

Alex was staring blankly at Michael. It was too much again for his weary head. He looked at his own hands, arms, palms. He saw the patterns and again - was trying to figure out what was to be next. Suddenly he heard the soft flap of wings and felt the soft darkness surrounding him. 

\- Breathe, Alex. Breathe slowly. Please try again. - Michael's whisper was soft like wings that are embracing Alex. The minutes were passing, then hours, or maybe seconds again, like the whole world was turning in a slow motion and Alex could see it and touch it for the first time. And finally he saw what was meant to be seen.

On his forearm there was another phrase visible - touched by the angel. Every single pattern formed this phrase in every possible language known to humanity. For the first time Alex can actually HEAR those words. The enlightenment was blinding.  
\- I need to go - Alex got up suddenly and nearly got cut by the feathers - I'm  
sorry.

  

_and when I touched his skin_  
my fingers ran with blood  


Alex was sleeping again in Ethan's bed. He couldn't come back to is own, his bed felt so strange and dangerous, like there was some kind of hole in it. So he wandered again, looking for a bed to sleep, for the arm to rest.

\- Hey Alex, I don't mind you, sleeping in my bed, actually it was one of my fantasies...  
\- Oh shut it Ethan and let me sleep. The upper bed is empty. - Alex snorted and turned his face to the pillow. 

Ethan stood with his jaw dropped and climbed on the upper bed. Trying not to think about nearly naked lad sleeping under him.

Alex was dreaming. In his dream there was Michael, almost naked, playing with swords, dancing with them, and his arms were dripping with blood. And Michael was smiling with tears on his cheeks, and his swords were like fire. And Alex was staring at him, trying to scream but no sound could leave his mouth. And at some point he realized that he was slowly dying, and his eyes were the only organs that still stayed alive.

After the evening shift Alex went to the Stratosphere again. He didn't know why, but Michael's bed smelled the best and he could finally sleep well. Then he was dreaming about meadows, and rivers, forests and high mountains. Not about bleeding angels and death. It was good, safe. Like no Chosen One ever happened.

That night, when Alex was sleeping in his bed, Michael was weary so much he decided to rest for a while by Alex's side. He knew why Alex was seeking for this comfort, for his bed. Angel's smell was a bearer of good dreams and it was working on Alex perfectly. 

\- What did you read? - Michael asked when he felt that Alex opened his eyes. He didn't need to precise his question.

\- What... oh... - Alex raised his head and looked around Michael's room. - You're here... - he rubbed his face and sat up breathing suddenly too quickly.  
\- I asked you a question, Alex - Michael's voice was persistent.  
\- Jeez, you could be at least a bit more human... just for a while - Alex yawned and shook his head.

Michael was suddenly confused. 

\- What do you mean...? Anyway - what did you read? Archangel moved closer to Alex and placed his hand just over Alex's left forearm.

\- I don't understand it... - Alex sighed - It was the first thing in weeks I was able to read. And it doesn't make sense. Again.  
\- What is it?! - Michael asked again and his voice was shaking a bit.  
\- It says... - Alex cleared his throat - _touched by the angel_  
\- Say it again - Michael suddenly got up and went to light up a small lamp - say it again Alex  
\- Michael, what is it, I said - touched by the angel - Alex was truly scared when Michael came to bed again and sat close to him.  
\- Show me, the place where it was visible  
\- It was... everywhere - Alex closed his eyes and felt his body was burning.  
\- Everywhere? like... every-where?  
\- Yes, all over my body - a bit annoyed voice escaped from Alex's lips.

Michael covered his face with his hands and suddenly Alex heard the well known sound. Michael spread his wings and covered his body with them completely.  
\- Leave now. Please - Alex heard Michael's voice from behind of nearly solid steel wall that his wings formed. - Please - Michael repeated.

Alex got up and slowly put his clothes on. He quietly left leaving motionless heap of feathers all alone.


	2. Dream within a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then the storm came. And thunder. And then lightening. And earthquake. The room became the universe filled with enochian words, forgotten languages and forbidden gods. Alex felt the Flood was coming, he felt the avalanche humming in the distance, he saw the whole Milky Way in one glance. And then it was only darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the story. Everything is coming to the end. Or the new beginning. Comments are most welcome <3 Beta readers, in love with Dominion, as well.

The days slowly went by and Michael didn't show up during Senate sessions, he wasn't present at the training of his Corpse. He was working at the office or the Stratosphere - general Reisen told Alex once and he didn't ask again. He knew if Michael needed him, he'd just kidnap him right from the street and flew him away to some god's forgotten place. 

At night, in his own bed, Alex was dreaming again about Michael's swinging swords, about blood dropping on the ground, about desert and Flood. About Michael covering his shame only with his flaming swords. 

One night though he couldn't sleep, he was rolling on his bed like a madman and Ethan finally told him to run it out or he'd just kick his ass or knock him out. So Alex left the campus again and went to the streets. He sat in some alley and watched the stars, trying to ignore the well known smells and dirt, so familiar to him when he was younger. Everything came back to him - his childhood, Jeep, his life in Vega's lowest cast, his first love... Alex's head slowly dropped down on his chest and at this moment he felt someone grabbed him and lifted him up. The next moment he felt he was in the air. Great.

The Stratosphere smelled good again. Familiar. Safe. Alex wanted to sleep so much he nearly fell down. Michael held him and put gently on the bed. Alex fell asleep again and Michael sat at the feet of his bed looking blankly into darkness. He knew what he needed to do, but it was the last thing he ever wanted.

== 

When Alex woke up just before the dawn he saw Michael curled on the floor, sleeping. He sat on the bed and as he got used to do it recently at Stratosphere - he was staring into city's darkness, somewhere over the rooftops and people's dreams. Why Michael was acting more weird then usual? Is this touched by the angel quote was so terrifying to him? So disgusting? He knew that the angels didn't like people, that we were some sort of fat ants for them, but still... Michael was different. So what the hell happened?  
Michael stirred in his dream and moaned quietly. Alex looked at him again. Then he heard his own name coming from archangel's lips.

“Michael? - Alex whispered – you're ok?” Alex slowly moved to the floor by Michael's side but all he could see was sleeping angel, with parted lips and dump hair on his forehead.

“Alex...” - Michael moaned again and then Alex was sure that this voice this one word was far from pain or discomfort. Michael was dreaming about Chosen One and apparently that was a really good dream.

Alex smiled gently. He'd never thought about Michael's sexuality, although he heard rumours about orgies in Stratosphere, dozens of women who were dying to make out with handsome archangel. But Alex never saw Michael as a sexual creature. Or man. Or someone who needs some sexual relief. So when he was watching angel's face, wet lips and was listening to his fast breathing he suddenly felt that maybe, just maybe, Michael became a bit human finally.

He touched Michael's forehead and felt how hot it was. Flushed cheeks and full lips were the visible signal of his arousal.  
Suddenly Michael opened his eyes. And Alex felt this sight nailed him to the floor.

“What are you doing, Alex?”  
“I heard something... thought you were calling me”  
“Go to sleep” Michael whispered and breathed deeply  
“Michael”  
“Alex please. For once just do what you're told” Michael's eyes were glistening with fever.  
Alex touched Michael's forehead again and lowered to kissed it gently.  
“Lay with me. You cannot sleep on the floor in your own room.”  
“It's ok...” Michael shook his head  
Alex got up and touched Michael's shoulder  
“Come on. We will argue later.”  
“Alex I cannot lay with you. If we... if I...” Michael looked at Alex with those beautiful big brown eyes and apparently was lost in words.  
“As you wish” Alex shrugged “Your floor, your bed, I'm just a passenger.”

Alex took off his trousers and laid on the bed. There was definitely too hot here and that whole conversation with Michael made him angry and horny.  
Only when he closed his eyes he felt the bed shifted. He felt hot breath on his face and heard a quiet voice.

“I know what it means... those phrase you were able to read. But I'm afraid I might kill you.”  
“How? What do you mean?” Alex felt the gulp in his throat.  
“I think I need to touch you so you could read all the patterns once and for all.”  
Alex frowned. It didn't sound that bad.  
“But... how could you possibly kill me?”  
Michael sighed.  
“Touching you. Everywhere. With my hands. With my body. So every part of your marked skin could meet mine.”  
Alex eyes went wide.  
“But...?”  
“Alex, angels are fierce creatures. We are like elements of nature, furious and lustful. It wouldn't be just touching. I'd try to tear you apart, mark you everywhere, enter you and become you. To taste you on the inside. I don't know if I'd be able to control myself. I'd like to know your body as much as I know mine.”  
“Michael...”  
“Just do not tell me you know I wouldn't hurt you. You know I could and I can. I whipped you many times and looking at your body when you were receiving your punishment was the most thrilling thing I experienced in my entire life on Earth. You don't know what I'm capable of...” - Michael's voice was shaking. He sat, covered his face and started to spread his wings to became a sort of angelic tent again.  
“Oh no, don't you dare to hide again when you told me all of this” - Alex touched Michael's shoulder and his hand slowly moved to his wing and soft feathers. Michael moaned and arched his back.  
“Don't... touch me...”

Alex almost hyperventilated. He couldn't stop staring at Michael's perfect body and most of all - at his wings. They were like a black veil manifesting the storm, like something deadly and soft at the same time.  
“You... really want it, Alex?” Michael's voice for a moment became normal, cold and distant.

Alex only nodded. He really wanted this angelic storm and earthquake and flood in his life. Anything to fill the void that people who he'd loved the most left in his life.  
He laid on his back and looked at Michael  
“Touch me, Archangel. Even if it means death.”

===

Michael was rocking over Alex's body. He was gently grazing Alex's thigh with his crotch. The tips of his wings were slowly flapping while touching Alex's skin from time to time like Michael was still afraid to do something more.

“Get on with it, Michael. You cannot break me. No one can and you know that.”  
Michael frowned and lowered a bit, he rubbed his chest against Alex's and moaned again.  
“Is it.. ok? Can I...? Do you accept me?”  
Alex closed his eyes and nodded.

The next thing he felt was something that could possibly move the Earth. The heat, the wind and heavy weight that overwhelmed him completely. Some powerful hands were spreading his legs, some hungry lips were everywhere, on his mouth on his neck his nipples and abs. On his crotch and between thighs. When he opened his eyes he saw equally the most terrifying and the most beautiful view in the whole world - naked archangel with spread wings kneeling in front of him. His skin was glistening, his eyes were like black flames. He was perfection incarnated, the right hand of nature and the wrath of God.  
  
 _Oh God_ \- Alex sighed and felt tears in his eyes - _oh God_

Michael moved between Alex thighs and then Alex felt that another part of angel's body was burning.

“Open up for me, Alex” Michael shoved his hands under Alex's butt and gently teased his entrance “I need to go there too.”  
Alex almost blinded with desire raised his hips and felt something hard and huge, pulsating and very impatient.

“I'm gonna tear you apart, soldier. I'm going to touch you with my fire.” Michael sighed I narrowed his eyes

And then the storm came. And thunder. And then lightening. And earthquake. The room became the universe filled with enochian words, forgotten languages and forbidden gods. Alex felt the Flood was coming, he felt the avalanche humming in the distance, he saw the whole Milky Way in one glance. And then it was only darkness.

===

Alex woke up in the morning. He couldn't properly breathe, he was probably hurt and for sure alone. On the sheets he found black feathers and traces of something dark and sticky. When he looked into the mirror hung in the distance, he saw his body was nearly completely covered with blood. And then he felt sick.

He was vomiting for hours. It was like his body was rejecting everything that happened last night. His mind on the other hand was aching with loss. Like the touch he received last night chained him to the archangel. In a rare flash of reason he understood the look in senator Becca Thorn's eyes. Drug. Addiction. Destruction. He looked into the mirror over the sink and blacked out again.

Alex woke up in the evening to some cool hands that were touching him. He opened his eyes and saw that Michael was washing his body. A heap of blood stained wipes was growing on the floor.

“Hi...” - Alex said weakly - “don't...”  
“I did this... so I need to clean this mess” - Michael's husky voice was surely covering his embarrassment.  
“Michael...” - Alex tried again - “about last night... what was it...? I felt like I was... dying...”  
“You were dying. Many times. But you came back. With me.”

===

The words on Alex's body were forming a prophecy or the order more like. But everything had its price. He wasn't able to touch any other person than Michael. Like his libido, his whole need for women or men was erased and substituted with one single chain to the only creature on this Earth. Fortunately, this creature was chained to his human too.

==


End file.
